The Favor
by Lilas
Summary: Sequel to 'Life and death'... Something from the past comes back to haunt Duo... Cursing contained, I dunno if you'd consider it PG13 or R...


Disclaimer: *sobbing* I don't own them!!! 

Author's note: I don't know what's up with me… but I managed to write a semi-humorous fic with a lot of Angst… I'm going nuts… Enjoy!! Oh! And I advice you to read 'The Child' before this one… If not, you might get confused… 

*****************

The Favor

by Lilas

The young man walked through the hallways, his long braided hair trailing behind him. He had an angered look plastered on his face, his handsome features obscured by the frown he bore. 

"Stop following me," he spoke to the shadows of the hallway. "I thought you agreed to leave me alone forever." 

Silence. 

"Answer me when I talk to you dammit!" he shouted stopping short and pivoted around to face an exact replica of himself. "Morph out of that. I don't want to see you with my face." 

His replica morphed into a girl with spiky dark blue hair and bangs falling a bit in front of her face. Her eyes were deep blue but the joy the boy had always seen in them was gone. He growled angrily as he looked at the person longer… Finally, he snapped. 

"GET OUT OF THAT FORM! She has nothing to do with you! If anything, she's life!" 

The girl transformed into a little child. The boy was the same color as the old movies… black and white. His narrowed eyes showed nothing but anger and hatred towards the world. His unruly hair was tangled, his bangs falling in front of his eyes giving him an essence of mystery and dread. It assumed that shape for a couple of seconds before returning to a patch of dark on the floor, standing in front of the braided boy who stood in awe. 

"Who… Who was that?" 

Silence. 

"Who was the little boy you had turned into?" 

The patch slowly grew taller and took on the shape of a man with long dark hair, pale/white skin. His garments were all black with a cape hanging down his back giving him an aura of might. The boy trembled at his sight but soon regained his composure. 

"Are you ever going to talk?" 

Silence. 

"Fine. Then I'm going…" 

He turned around and was about to leave when something made him look back. The little boy the figure had turned into had been recreated but was soon turned into the latest form It had taken. 

"Who is that? He looks so… familiar. But I can't place him…" 

"He is my new Messenger… Or will be as soon as he agrees to be." 

"I pity the fool that agrees." 

"I know you do, imposter." 

"Imposter?!" 

"You call yourself by my name when you refused the position… Why?" 

"Because of what you showed me," the boy replied. 

"You still remain to me an imposter which I need to dispose of."  
  
"What do you want?" the boy answered getting irritated. 

"I, as annoying it is for me to ask you this, need your help." 

"My help?! Is there something old mighty Shinigami can't take care of?" 

"Do not tease me No Name!" 

"I have a name for your information." 

"A fake one… One you made up for yourself… I know your real name." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I will tell you… If you help me." 

"No. I can live without knowing it." 

"Then I promise you something else." 

"You're desperate, aren't you?" 

"No… I just wish to make him mine." 

"Why?" 

"That is not for you to know." 

"Fine… What's the other proposal?" 

"I will leave you alone. Forever." 

"I don't believe you. How do I know you won't back away." 

"A God can never back away from their deal, else they wish to go through the consequence." 

"What consequence?" 

"The one who the God is dealing with has said…" 

"So I can choose your fate if you back away? … Interesting. I want a new Death…" 

"What do you mean?" the man replied emotionlessly. 

"I mean I want you to be gone and a new Death to come." 

"Very well. Agreed." 

"No shaking hands?" 

"Do you truly wish to shake hands with me… Duo?" 

"Come to think of it… No." 

Suddenly the figure morphed into the little boy once more. When it spoke, the voice was low and heavy like the one only an adult could have. 

"Do not joke with me." 

"And-" 

"I have two friends… A best friend and a lover… I want you to kill one of them," the boy spoke with a high pitched, four years old voice. 

"What?!" 

"You have the choice to kill either the friend or the lover… which will it be, my killer?" he answered with the former voice. 

"Why do you want them dead… I don't understand." 

"He is too pure… I must make him lose the humanity he has gained by spending time with them… The only way to do that is to kill one of them." 

"What if I refuse to do it?" 

"Deal's off." 

Duo sighed and looked down at the boy, cringing. He narrowed his eyes and then opened them wide as if recognizing who he was only to shake his head soon after. "All right. Who's the girl?" 

"I cannot tell you." 

"What? How am I supposed to kill her then? Oh, fine! Can you tell me the best friend's name?" 

"No… You know them." 

"Do you have any idea how many people I know?! I need a description!" when the boy didn't reply, he asked, "Who 's the person?" 

"You know him… But I cannot tell you either." 

"Then tell me something so I can guess!" 

"His friends, which he won't admit he has, mean the world to him and the life of the girl is more valuable to him than his own life…" 

"W-what kind of description is that?! Everyone feels that way towards their friends!" 

"Hey Duo! Who are you talking to?" The door opened and a girl with honey brown hair stepped inside the room. Her hair washed over her shoulders and hung in the air as her head peeked from behind the door. 

"Relena!" Duo seemed to be panicking as he looked from the little kid to Relena, wondering why she wasn't saying anything. 

"What's wrong Duo? Is somebody there?" 

"N-no! There's… nobody here but me…" 

"Oh…" 

"Hn… So that's what she looks like… How could he find support in her?!" the boy spoke out loud, disgusted. 

Duo's face was instantly drained of color and became deathly pale. Relena opened her eyes wide and ran to him, catching him right before he hit the ground. She pushed his bangs away from his face and shook him lightly with worry. 

"Duo… Duo! Are you all right?" 

"I- I'm fine… I'll be fine…" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah… I'm sure of it. Don't worry… Er, why don't you go check how Hilde is?" 

"Yeah… Sure. I'll do that…" Relena slowly got up and exited the room, turning back once more to make sure he was fine. She closed the door and her soft footsteps were heard walking away from the room. 

Duo turned towards the little boy standing next to him and stared… He eyed his form from head to toe, taking in the messy hair with the bangs falling in front of his eyes. The cold and angry eyes staring back at him. The shirt and tight shorts he wore… Then he narrowed his eyes and tried to hit the boy, but his hand only went through him. 

"No…" Duo whispered. "No… It can't be him… Not-" 

Then he understood… He understood what It had meant when It had said to him, a long time ago: 'And then, when you meet him one day, you won't understand why he acts the way he does… Why he doesn't seem human to you. But the truth will be that he is more broken down in side of himself than you will ever be… Don't say you hate me, Duo…' 

"Why?" he asked, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why him? Why did you do that to him? If you wanted revenge, why do it onto him?" 

"I warned you… I warned you that day, but you never listened to me… So will you take the job?" 

"So… You want me to kill Relena?" 

"And his best friend if possible…" 

"Which one of us is that?" 

"Let me put it this way… If you feel guilty for what you have me impose onto him, kill yourself." 

"You bastard…" 

"Your insults don't hurt me, Maxwell." 

"Go FUCK YOURLSEF!!!! I'm NOT doing it!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Its adult form, staring blankly at him. 

"Then I'll find someone else… And our deal is off, Maxwell… Or should I say, No Name…" It vanished before Duo could open his mouth. 

"AH!!!! FUCK YOU SHINIGAMI!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR EXISTENCE ONE OF THESE DAYS!!!" 

Duo lowered his head and started crying again… 

"Heero… I'm so sorry… It's all my fault… It's all-" He fell to the ground, sobbing for forgiveness, because of the truth, and to finally obtain freedom and peace. 

Outside, on a hill illuminated by the full moon, a black wolf hauled to the moon, tears shining in its eyes. They glowed red and he walked away, white, translucent companions walking with it, following it to wherever it might lead them… 


End file.
